Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins
Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins (Goku Makaimura in Japan) is seemingly the final game in Capcom's Ghosts 'n Goblins series, released for the PSP on 3rd of August, 2006. Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins is the only game in the series to employ 3D graphics, while maintaining much of the 2D gameplay mechanics of the earlier games. It also marked the return of the series' project head, Tokuro Fujiwara, directing for the first time since 1989's Mega Man 2. An updated version of the Japanese release was entitled Goku Makaimura Kai. Characters * Arthur * Guinevere * Red Arremer * Dark Astaroth Story As part of their ambition to rule the world, the dark forces of the Demon Realm seek to mix their own blood with that of the royal family. Until now, the legendary knight Arthur has always put a stop to their devious plans. However, the Demon Realm is home to a new ruler, more powerful and more evil than any who have come before him. His underlings waste no time in seeking out the princess--the sole surviving heir to the royal bloodline--in an act that promises dire consequences for all. The princess is in grave danger... When our intrepid knight Arthur catches wind of this dastardly plot, he sets off at once to the castle, his steed's hooves beating an ominous chorus. Features The levels are varied, ranging from being inside a more traditional haunted forest to volcanic pits and ruined castles. Enemies are hugely varied and tend to be thrown at Arthur in groups, meaning that you really have to keep your wits about you while playing this. One annoying variation is the groping hand, which extends out of the ground and pins you on the spot leaving the player exposed to any attack. Others range from zombies, ghosts, Giant Oxen, Venus Fly Traps and string dragons. Also the boss characters are nicely varied, and some are simply incredibly huge in size (two of which take up the entire screen). The game has many weapons from the past games (though not all of them), with a few new additions; this installment also has a new equip system. Arthur is now able to gather items that can be stored and used for different levels, ranging from what type of power attack Arthur can use (as a secondary attack) to standard equipment (shields, double-jump boots etc). Arthur can also collect different types of armor, which give him varied abilities too. The magic system is no longer tethered to the armor and weapon combination; instead, "POW" pick-ups increase weapon power, and armor amplifies the magic spell Arthur has equipped (which are also gathered throughout the levels as pick-ups, hidden in chests). Instead of the linearity of the original versions, the game has now been designed so that players have to obtain a selection of Golden Rings hidden throughout the levels to access the last battle and finish the game. Players are given the option to back-track to earlier levels, and search previously unreachable areas to find these by the use of powerups found later on in the game. These can vary from equipping "double-jump" boots to a shield which allows Arthur to fly for a limited amount of time. Packaging Artwork Image:UltimateJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:UltimateCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:UltimateGNGEurope.png|''Europe'' External Link * Official Site Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Games Category:Horror Games Category:Fantasy Games